


Before

by the_passionate_sun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac rescuing/finding Boyd and Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_passionate_sun/pseuds/the_passionate_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac meets Cora before his memories are erased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

The first thing he does when he sees them both is blink, multiple times, because Erica isn’t there. For the first time since entering this bank vault, Isaac is actually terrified. Up until this point, he’s been optimistic. Erica has to be alive. _She has to be._

He can’t live with the guilt that comes with not having gone with them. He has to find them. Otherwise there’s no point.

He can’t do anything right, he thinks, staring around the space. Erica’s nowhere to be found, however, and he has to take a few more breaths to dispel the thought that she’s dead.

She can’t be. 

This girl, though, with her long hair stuck to her neck, the scratches, the bruises, her hand tucked into Boyd’s, she’s very much alive. It makes him angry.

Who is she, why is she here, and does he have to save her, too? This makes his life that much harder. 

Boyd is still fast asleep, but the girl opens her eyes then. Her gaze lands on his almost immediately, and Isaac puts a finger to his lips when her eyes widen. He doesn’t need her screaming, or doing something equally stupid that gives away his location.

“Who are you?” she whispers fiercely. “Why are you here.”

Isaac momentarily looks at Boyd before meeting the girl’s gaze again. She’s scared, and he can’t really blame her for that. “I’m Isaac. I’m part of Boyd’s pack.”

Her shoulders slump, and the ferocity in her eyes lessens. “Derek’s pack.” 

Isaac’s mouth drops open. “Who are you?” 

“Cora,” she says quietly. “Cora Hale.”

Isaac’s heart drops into his stomach. Derek’s never mentioned having another family member besides Peter. As far as Isaac knows, Derek had one sister, Laura, who Peter had killed before he’d even been turned. Hale, though, definitely promises a story. Unfortunately, it’s a story he doesn’t have time to hear. 

“You’re related to Derek?” he asks her, looking around the space again. He tries honing in to see if he can hear any footsteps, but as far as he can tell, no one is coming. Yet.

“I’m his baby sister,” she tells him. Then it’s like a flip is switched. Cora is all seriousness now, he can see it all over her face. “You need to get out of here. They will find you, and they will kill you.” 

He can’t help but snort. It’s not the time for jokes at all, but this is exactly why he needs to laugh. “Yeah, okay Liam Neeson, I’m not leaving without you guys. Where’s Erica?”

Cora hesitates. “You need to leave, Isaac. You need to get out and come back when there are more of you because we are not all getting out of this alive.”

Isaac can tell she is worried, but he can’t afford to doubt himself. He has waited too long for this, too long to put his pack back together, to overcome the guilt, that leaving without Boyd and Erica, without Cora, now, is just not an option.

“I can’t tell Derek I met you and then go back without you.”

“You won’t,” says another voice, low and gruff in his ear. The last thing Isaac sees is Cora’s widened gaze, her mouth open, screaming his name, and the feeling of pointed claws plunging into his neck.

When he wakes up, there’s the Girl.

He doesn’t remember Cora.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill I did over on tumblr, soooo I figured it was about time I started using my AO3 account.


End file.
